Final Moment
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: [ONESHOT] Katara apologizes to Aang as she's being chased, even though he'll never be there anymore. It's her fault that he died, and she'll never forgive herself... or will she? R&R please! AangxKatara... kinda.


Final Moment

She was breathing heavily as she ran in the forest. Sweat couldn't run down her forehead because she would use her water bending to fling them back at her chasers. There was absolutely no moisture she could use around her, other than herself. She could only use the water she saw, not the ones inside living things. Tears started to sting her eyes. This was the end.

"_A dead end!_" she exclaimed in her mind as she continued to run. She had to stop a look left and right for an exit. There was none. It was all bushes that if she knew she jumped in, she'd die as soon as they knew she went that way. This really was the end.

"Stop right there!"

She spun around, ready to fall with exhaustion. The chasers surrounded her and the girl had to have her back against the wall. She closed her eyes, savoring her last moment. A boy stepped up from the group. He was tall with one scarred burn around his eye. There was always a scowl on his face when he saw her… when he used to see her group.

"Katara, you'll never see the light of day again," he spoke, sounding a little amused. "Seeing how you'd be a great ally in the opposing army… we'll have to lock you up in our dungeon for eternity."

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE ME, FIRE BENDING SLUGS! ESPECIALLY YOU, YOU BUTT-FACE!" Katara screamed at the boy. The fire benders surrounding her took up stance. _Is this my end…?_

Katara brought out a small pocketknife and the boy laughed. She brought it up to her neck, in suicidal motion. Instead, she chopped off her beautiful hair and threw the braid up in the air to distract everyone. It was long enough for her to shove away the Prince and start the chase again.

"If this is my last day… I will make it a memorable one," Katara stated to herself as she ran. Hot tears started to sting her eyes again as she thought of her friend.

_Why is this happening to me?_

There was no longer a reason to live in Katara's mind, but she forced herself to think there was. There _had_ to be some purpose out there for _her_. But there wasn't. Katara failed her duty, and now the world would suffer. The world would never be the same…

Because the Avatar died.

_Aang…_

The chasers were gradually gaining up on her, but Katara didn't care. She failed and it was her fault that she failed. _If we hadn't argued… if I were a nicer person… if I wasn't so selfish… maybe Aang would still be alive._

It was true. The day that Aang had left this world was after an argument. They got mad at each other because Katara and found out that Aang had gotten something broken. Something far too valuable for them to pay back, so they ran. They argued for hours, and Katara ended it with a slap to his face. Aang ran… and was outnumbered and slaughtered by Zuko's henchmen. It was _her_ fault.

_Another dead end…_

Katara stopped and swirled around. Zuko and his men surrounded her. This was her final moment.

_Aang… if you can hear me… I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry for being mad at you, but please… help me fight. Help me defeat them. Please, help me._

Katara felt a surge of power shock her body. Aang was with her. He was by her side. He always was and when she realized he was there, tears flowed down her cheeks.

_I'm sorry too, Katara…_

She heard his voice ring in the wind. Katara managed a small smile before she started to water bender. Starting out slowly, she gathered water and moisture from everything around her. Her hands quickly turned into blurs as everything around her started to dry out, even the men and Zuko. Soon enough, she had a tsunami behind her.

"You killed Aang… and you're trying to kill me," Katara told the men. A small smirk went on her face. "Now, this is my revenge."

The waters roared as they soared across the trees, engulfing all. The men and Zuko couldn't stand a chance and neither could Katara. She had no more strength. The waves hit her hard, but it felt gentle to her. It felt as if a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She had created an entirely new ocean. She felt at peace, finally. She helped make the world a little safer.

The people that lived around the ocean knew of this story well. They cherished its sweet fresh water even though they were baffled on how it could stay so fresh. Some believe Katara became the spirit of the lake so that her beloved Avatar friend would be there too, helping the push and pull of the waves and keep it pure. Some just believe that she went on and watches over the people. Whatever it was, they all knew that this water-bending girl no longer felt bad about her injustice against her friend. She knew that she had helped… because she inspired the world to forgive.

End of Final Moment

Author's Note: -crying- OH MAN! I was listening to this song, I don't know what it's called, but it sounded sad, so I felt like writing something sad. I'm not sure if I got all the feelings I wanted to bring into it, but... maybe I did. I dunno. I wanted this to seem sad, yet a little sweet and happy at the same time. I considered this an AangxKatara one. It wasn't all that fluffy 'I love you' one like my last one, but I considered it close enough. -sigh- Katara will always be my favorite character... well, ever since I wrote this fic anyway. I'm just kidding.

Love to Eat Ramen? I do,

Sammy


End file.
